Problem: On the refrigerator, MATHCOUNTS is spelled out with 10 magnets, one letter per magnet. Two vowels and three consonants fall off and are put away in a bag. If the Ts are indistinguishable, how many distinct possible collections of letters could be put in the bag?
Explanation: Let's divide the problem into two cases: one where 0 or 1 T's fall off and one where both T's fall off:

0 or 1 T's: \[\dbinom{3}{2}\dbinom{6}{3}=3\times20=60\]

2 T's: \[\dbinom{3}{2}\dbinom{5}{1}=3\times5=15\]

Total: $60+15=\boxed{75}$